


is it crazy to love you??

by levi_brand_jeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, gay ace fluffy first kiss sams first kiss gabes first kiss that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans
Summary: gabe has been feeling some feelings he’s never felt toward someone boy or girl or anything in between before. all he wonders is if it’s crazy to love that moose. sam has been questioning if he’s gay or bi, but he knows he loves gabe and is asking the same thing as gabe. is it crazy to love you??
Relationships: Sam Winchester / Gabriel
Kudos: 2





	is it crazy to love you??

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH!!! this was an experience! i had this planned out in my head for like months, and i just bothered to make the AO3 account to post it! let me know how it is! 
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> they cuss! like one fucking and a few damns here and there! it’s pretty tame! a few mentions of sex but they don’t go very far! 
> 
> that’s about it for now...
> 
> peace ✌️

is it crazy to love him? gabe is wondering as he’s sucking a grape sucker. he loves sam with all his heart, or does he? what would sam say? i mean, the man wears a say hey if you’re gay shirt with fucking moose boxers. what’s under those boxers? gabe physically shakes his head. no! i can’t love him! oh, i need cassie.

“cassie!” the angel shouts. soon a well groomed man comes in clad in deans shirt and sweatpants. “what gabe?” he responds still trying to watch his porn across  
the room. “is it crazy to love sam winchester?”

“ughh” sam rolls over, his head killing him. “what happened?” dean is getting a strong dose aspirin out for sam with a beer. “dean, you can’t take aspirin and beer.” dean rolls his eyes counting the pills. “no, but  
you can.” he tosses the beer to sam and hands him four pills. “damn it dean!” sam takes two pills without anything to drink with it. he looked at his covers. “gabes old blanket? he loves this thing dean, he’ll kill us for using this” dean looks over his shoulder at the tired sammy. “no, he covered you up with it. he didn’t like to see you all beat up, remember?” sam thought about it as he snuggled up in the blanket, thinking about how much the blanket smelled like gabe, and how much he liked  
it. he remembered reaching for something and a shelf broke over his head. “huh.”

“no, gabe, it’s not crazy!” castiel responded giving up on watching his porn. gabe felt a blush rise up his face  
and quickly said, “well hoowee!” before walking off to check on sam. 

“hey, buddy!” gabe said as he walked in to see sam clad in only his moose boxers cuddled up in his blanket. sam blushes furiously. “gabe! i didn’t know you were coming! i would have at least put on a shirt if i had known.” he reached for his iconic say hey if you’re gay shirt and put it on as gabe laid down on his bed. “hey.” sam looked over as he ran a hand in his long hair. “what?” “oh nothing, just your shirt said to say hey if you’re gay sooo...” sam looked down. “well, in that case, hey!” sam ran another hand in his hair, a telltale sign he was embarrassed, but only gabe had noticed that. “do you think it’s crazy for an angel to love a human?” sam scoffed. “absolutely not! dean is dating cas, and they live with us, silly goose!” gabe smiled. “is it crazy to love you?” sam was awestruck. “elaborate.” “sam i love you! with all my heart! i think about you every night and how much i just wanna kiss you and wake up naked next to you! sam,  
i  
wanna  
spend  
forever  
with  
you.  
is that crazy?” 

sam turned redder than the blood he drank. “gabe, i’m so sorry but, i can’t do that.” 

gabe was heartbroken. “what do you mean?” 

“gabe,  
i  
love  
you  
so  
much...

but i’m ACE!” 

“what?” sam looked away. he looked like he regretted what he said. “it means i don’t like anything intimate or sexual.” sam couldn’t look gabe in the eye. gabe thought about it for a bit and nodded. “that’s ok, my loves not fragile.” making a dumb frozen quote powerful. sam snickered at the quote and wrapped the blanket around gabe. gabe couldn’t stand being so close to sam, feeling his heartbeat, hearing his breaths. 

he  
leaned  
over  
and  
kissed him!!

the nicest kiss gabe or sam had ever had. it was sams first kiss and the first one that mattered to gabe. they held each other closer as they slowly advanced their kiss, savoring every second as if it were an hour. dean came in with cas to grab some beers, to see their brothers kissing on the bed in front of them. cas leaned up to peck dean on the cheek as he found beers and they let themselves out. 

gabe and sam finally released their grasps on one another and ended the kiss. without saying a word, the duo laid down on the bed and came closer together than they were before


End file.
